


Amerika dan Jepang

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: “Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu ke Washington, got it?” / “Eh, mengapa?” / “I've been prepared the wedding for you.”





	Amerika dan Jepang

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [03/06] - 09.56 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Alfred F. Jones as America  
> Kiku Honda as Japan

“ _Wohooo_! Malam ini aku ke tempatmu _ASAP_ , Kiku! Lalu aku ingin kau menemaniku di festival musim panas yang sangat terkenal di Jepang itu, mumpung sekarang masih musim panas, _right?_ ”

Adalah telepon terakhir yang masuk di dalam ponselnya tidak lebih dari tujuh jam lalu, sebelum sang keturunan Jepang meluruskan soal nama festivalnya— _‘Maksudmu Hanabi, Alfred-san?’_ — Alfred F. Jones, seperti kesetanan karena buru-buru; sudah menutup sambungan ponselnnya duluan.

Kiku menghela napasnya di sebuah sudut festival kota malam itu. Jam masih belum menunjukkan waktu yang terlalu malam untuk menuju ke festival, masih beberapa menit (atau jam?) lagi untuk acara puncak kembang api diadakan. Kiku menggenakan yukatanyanya, diserta sendal kayu yang cukup membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi— mengeluh beberapa kali karena dia lupa kapan terakhir memakai sendal yang agaknya sudah sempit itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak ajaran Alfred soal menghadiri festival— namun Kiku yakin, Alfred pasti akan sangat kecewa pada keputusannya, jadi dia dengan berat hati sekaligus memaklumi— Kiku Honda dengan melupakan sejenak urusan, mengiyakan ajakannya.

Tapi lebih dari itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya penasaran adalah alasan mengapa Alfred sampai bisa berada di Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa sebelumnya.

“Kiku!”

Alfred datang dengan baju kasual dan cengiran cerianya, disambut Kiku yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dengan sandal kayu yang sedikit membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Kiku menatap Alfred dengan pandangan sedikit keberatan; menanyakan langsung tujuannya tanpa basa-basi; “ada apa tiba-tiba?”

Alfred tidak langsung menjawab, karena pria Amerika itu berpua-pura tidak mendengar sembari menutup kedua telinganya. “Nanti saja! Kita nikmati dulu festivalnya!”— langsung menarik tangan Kiku dari sana dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam festival.

Festival hanabi seindah seperti yang Alfred bayangkan. Baginya yang seorang Amerika yang tidak pernah menemui sesuatu seperti ini di negaranya— festival ini sudah seperti alternatif tersendiri untuk menghilangkan penatnya sekalian belajar soal banyak hal di negara Asia tersebut. Namun bagi Kiku yang sudah hidup beribu tahun dan setiap tahun menikmati festival; entah mengapa rasanya agak membosankan. Kiku memerhatikan semua yang dilakukan Alfred sembari memakan permen kapas yang dibelikan Alfred untuknya— laki-laki itu hampir mencoba semua permainan dalam festival, namun hanya mendapatkan sebuah pistol mainan. Orang Amerika itu bilang bahwa dia baru saja menukar Dollarnya dengan beberapa uang Jepang, sehingga bisa menikmati festival ini dengan sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

“Kiku.”

Alfred memakaikannya sebuah topeng rubah, namun hanya di sisi kepalanya. Satu-satunya hal yang dibelinya selain permen kapas di dalam festival, dan diberikan kembali kepada Kiku. Kiku mengernyit karena belum menghabiskan permen kapasnya. “Sudah puas jalan-jalannya, Alfred-san?”

Kiku tidak berterus terang. Soal dirinya yang sejujurnya tidak nyaman karena kedatangan Alfred yang terlalu tiba-tiba; setelah sambungan terakhir itu berakhir Kiku masih mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi Alfred tetapi tidak kunjung mendapat respon balik— itu yang terpaksa membuatnya menghadiri festival ini. Menemani Alfred. Di sisi lain khawatir Alfred akan berbuat ulah di musim panas tahun ini jika dia tidak menyanggupi kemauannya. Irisnya membelalak ketika Alfred menjilat titik kecil di sudut bibirnya, bekas permen kapas yang menempel karena kecerobohan Kiku seorang.

“ _Are you mad_?”— Kiku menggeleng. Alfred terkekeh.

“Hanya tidak menyangka dengan kedatangan kamu yang tiba-tiba. Itu saja.”

Tepat saat itu, sebuah kembang api meledak di atas langit tempat berpijakmereka. Alfred memerhatikannya dengan terkesima. Kiku tetap bergeming, namun matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari deretan kembang api yang kemudian satu-persatu meluncur dan melesat menghiasi langit malam. Permen kapasnya sudah habis. Kiku membuang tangkainya dan berpikir untuk membelinya lagi sendiri nanti.

“Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu ke Washington, _got it_?”

“Eh, mengapa?”

“ _I've been prepared the wedding for you_.”


End file.
